


Table show

by LilySemi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilySemi/pseuds/LilySemi
Kudos: 1





	Table show

愚蠢的河童头小鬼，就不该相信他！  
白布坐在table show的最后一排心里暗骂。  
在来阿姆斯特丹的前一晚，五色信誓旦旦保证自己设定的旅游计划堪称完美，而且前段时间天童和牛岛前辈来荷兰登记结婚，他们推荐了几个好玩的地方并提前定好票作为对五色正式加入碧色火箭的礼物。  
交通ok，住宿ok，餐饮ok，大多数景点ok。就在白布要对五色刮目相看时，最后一项行程完全将之前所有的功劳统统抹杀。  
他就知道天童前辈没有那么好心。  
阿姆斯特丹特产红灯区table show的第一排vip票两张。  
“最后一排有空坐，你自己在第一排慢慢享受吧。”白布说完抛下了正在吃果盘蛋糕的五色。  
本着不能浪费前辈们的好意的原则和想要近距离观赏杂技的心，五色没有挪动。

这是什么杂技？？是什么全息影像的色情暖场吗？为什么大家都司空见惯的样子？？  
出来一个衣着暴露的女性拿着鞭子，是驯兽女郎嘛？？动物表演是禁止的啊？  
开场没多久，看着面前的演出五色一头雾水。  
这是女性在自慰吗？？怎么……为什么突然拿着鞭子向我走来……怎么回事？？  
五色本能的站起来想去后排寻找白布却被鞭子缠住了腰  
“哦~小男生很迫不及待哦~”  
在全场的哄笑中五色四肢僵硬的被带到台上。  
说是舞台，其实只个比地面略高一点的大桌面，与第一排不过一臂之远，大大方便了演员与观众的互动。  
“德语？英语？你叫什么名字？”  
五色的大脑一片空白。  
“听不懂？不要紧~跟着我做就行哦~”  
SM女王用鞭子划过五色的两腿之间。  
“硬了哦~这位先生~”  
五色依然没有反应，后排的白布翻了个白眼，活该。  
台下有人递上一个面具——类似大天狗的模样鼻子的形状却是一个粗壮的性器。  
SM女王推倒五色给他戴上面具，骑跨在性器上来回摩擦。  
“不……不要……”五色发出微弱的抗议可是没人能听懂。  
女王的臀部一寸一寸上移，眼看就要骑在五色的脸上时，五色突然恢复了意识，一把推开她坐了起来。  
“不不不，你不可以半途而废哦。”女王厉声说道，向五色身旁的空地抽了一鞭子。  
“NO!!I can’t!!”五色浑身写满拒绝，他环顾四周都是看好戏的观众，“I'm gay!!!Gay!!”五色绝望地用英文喊着。  
虽然他对女性会有反应，但是……但是他从来没有和女性有过性行为，而且他怎么会背叛贤二郎呢，还是在大庭广众之下。  
“嗯哼~同性恋~没有问题！全世界最不缺同性恋的地方就是荷兰！自由万岁！”SM女王高喊着示意台下换人。  
五色以为自己逃过一劫，双腿颤颤巍巍地向座位上走去。  
“No No No~你不可以离开哦~是我要换下去。”  
女王抓住几乎脱力的五色往刚刚上台的两位裸体猛男身上推去。  
“不要！我不要参与这种表演！！”  
被钳制住的五色疯狂扭动着身体，他看见其中一位正在往手指上淋着润滑液。  
裤子被脱下，因紧张和刺激而勃起的性器就这么暴露在众人面前。  
“贤二郎……呜呜呜……我不要别人碰我……”五色边挣扎边啜泣。  
“Stop! Leave him alone!”白布一个箭步跨到台上。  
“Oh~ Another volunteer~”台上的猛男玩味着看着白布。  
“不不！！他不是！！”五色脱口而出。  
“I’m not. I just come for take him away.”白布冷静回应。  
“NO way, you should know the rule. The rule in here!”对方意有所指。  
虽然这次旅游不是白布计划的，但是为了以防五色出差错他还是偷偷做了不少功课，其中就包括了在阿姆斯特丹一定要注意的事项——绝对不能在红灯区闹事，色情产业背后都是暴力分子。而在table show上公然离去无疑是对这家店的最大羞辱。  
白布不禁打了个冷颤，他深吸一口气。  
“Ok. I know the rule but I will do it.”说着他夺过对方手上的润滑液。  
“deal!”完全是意外之喜，台上的人不仅没有反对还带头鼓起掌。  
“贤二郎……”五色眼角带泪。  
“别怕，我在这。”白布告诫自己冷静下来，忽视一切他人的目光，安抚好五色速战速决，“躺下，工。”  
五色迟疑了一下后照做。  
白布扫了一眼五色半硬半软的性器，根据他的专业判断，五色应该是稍稍放松了一些。  
“只是指交，很快就会结束的。”白布贴着五色的身体跪坐着，低下头在他耳边温柔的哄劝。  
五色从来没有见过白布这个样子，温柔的不像他熟悉的爱人，他弱弱的“嗯”了一声算是回应，双臂重叠挡在眼前。  
白布把五色的裤子一脱到底，将双腿折起后重新跪坐在五色两腿间的正前方。  
左手握住五色的性器上下撸动，右手食指淋满润滑液沿着他菊花的褶皱打转。  
“再放松一点，工。”  
白布几次尝试，指尖都滑脱了。  
“我不行……”五色嗫嚅。  
“就和平时一样，只想着我好吗？让我来爱你，工。”  
白布温柔的声音安抚了五色的神经，他的肌肉逐渐放松，白布又加了一些润滑液在食指上终于勉强挤进窄缝中。  
“很好……工……放松下来……我会让你舒服的……相信我……”  
听着白布的柔声哄劝，五色逐渐投入。  
白布不紧不慢地揉搓着五色的龟头，食指缓缓推入，修长的手指被温热的内壁包裹着，每推进一步都能感受到手中性器膨胀一分。  
五色开始兴奋起来，龟头的前段溢出晶莹的液体，白布加大了撸动的幅度，已没入半根的食指也开始找寻那个熟悉的栗状突起。  
摸到了。  
白布听见了五色的呻吟声。  
这家伙可从来没有这么含蓄过，以前住校的时候可没少被隔壁的太一抱怨。  
白布持续刺激前列腺突起同时加快了左手的速度。  
“啊~嗯~贤二郎~”五色的声音越来越大。  
“射出来工，为我射出来……”  
羞耻刺激愉悦一起冲刷着五色，很快便达到了临界点。  
白布感受到手中性器的颤抖，肠壁持续抽搐吸裹着食指不断深入，灼热咸腥的液体在面前喷发，淅淅沥沥的挂在他的发丝和脸上。  
“很乖，今天工很乖做得很好……”白布草草擦了下脸，“把裤子提上咱们可以走了。”  
五色似乎已经失去了自我意识，双目空洞机械地遵从着白布的指示。  
“Can we go now？”白布没有忘记这里的规矩。  
“Of course~ Enjoy yourselves~”  
白布选择忽视演职人员的戏谑，也没有理会观众的尖叫与欢呼，拉起工的手径直走出店门，腿间的性器硬的发疼。  
Fuck you Tsutomu!  
Again.


End file.
